


Rain

by ursamedium



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursamedium/pseuds/ursamedium
Summary: Medvar doesn't like the rain. Meros is an optimist.





	Rain

It's raining. Their camp, set up under a small overhang against a cliff, doesn't do well at keeping the cold rain out. Medvar's been trying to light a campfire for half an hour, slowly getting angrier and angrier with it. Meros is propped up against the rock wall, vacantly staring out into the rainy forest. He's battered, bandaged, and bruised, but there's still a little smile on his face.

The Nord finally gives up on the fire, hurling a pair of sticks off into the trees with a growl. "This is pointless, I'd rather just be cold!" He moves to sit against the wall, a few feet away from the Dunmer, giving him a disgusted look. "What's got you smiling? You think this is funny? It's raining, it's cold, and I'm stuck babysitting your sorry ass. Stop smiling."

Meros raises an eyebrow, the Nord's complaint's not bothering him. "It's raining and I'm not dead. Both of those are nice, I think I've got plenty of reasons to be smiling, you big grump."

"Rain's nothing to smile about. It's wet and cold and annoying and all depressing. Stop smiling."

Still, the rogue keeps smiling. "You're looking at it the wrong way, friend. Rain's about life. Rejuvenation and all that stuff. You, being a big brute, probably don't care about that, of course. But, as I said, it's raining and I'm alive. I personally find this to be a nice combination. Anyways, I thought you big, strong Nords were supposed to like the cold."

Medvar grunts. "I shoulda left you back there to die, then maybe you'd shut up."


End file.
